In the Market (for Holiday Spirit)
by tonberrys
Summary: Lily and James take a break from their vigilante lives within the Order to wander Camden's Christmas Market, looking forward to their future as parents.


This was written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments), where I am a Slytherin. This was for Assignment #10, Muggle Music, Task 12 \- Write about someone anticipating something. Additional prompts at the end.

* * *

 **In the Market (for Holiday Spirit)**

* * *

Christmas had devoured the Camden Markets, and Lily loved it.

Choral carolers were weaving a tinkling rendition of 'Carol of the Bells' as she as James passed by, and she could feel as much as hear the notes as they swelled over the crowds. In the thick of the open-air stalls, she spotted a towering Christmas tree and its massive, physics-defying star glowing far brighter than any stars above. Daytime markets were cheery, but she had to admit that nighttime Christmas Market outings were difficult to beat.

"Look, we could get a handmade ugly Christmas jumper for little Christendwibble," James said, gesturing towards one of the stalls. On his head, he wore a headband with reinforced felt reindeer antlers that had definitely met an Engorgio spell at some point.

"By the time our currently unnamed child is born, it will be at least July," she prodded back with a eyeroll, though a smile had already started tugging on her lips.

"Haven't you ever heard of Christmas in July? That's what cooling charms are for."

"For teeny, tiny, baby-sized ugly Christmas jumpers." She snorted softly. "That is one way to make a pregnancy announcement."

"Especially if the announcement is in February or something. No one will see it coming! It's brilliant, it is," he said, sweeping his hand dramatically. "I want the one with the stag on it, and all the Christmas lights on its antlers. Do you see it? The antlers stick out."

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Stag." Shaking her head with amusement, Lily adjusted her scarf and crossed her arms across her chest, a shield against the little gust of December chill. Subtly, she brushed a hand over her stomach. Wartime shadows were heavy on their shoulders, but joy was a warm candle to hold close. There were still months before the swell would start to show in any significant way, but already she felt her heart patter with anticipation at just the chance of it...

James broke away for just a moment; at first, she thought he really was going to go for the jumper, but at the last moment, he turned to the stall beside it, which smelled of Christmas biscuits and cocoa. Glancing around at the surrounding buildings, she knew Remus and Sirius's flat was close by, but she couldn't quite remember which bit of Camden they had settled in.

Her thoughts were interrupted when James returned with the Christmas biscuits in hand and a grin on his face. She took the snowflake—he kept the Santa—but before taking a bite, she asked, "Peter should be getting here soon, right? I do hope he was able to change his shift in time. Marlene is coming, too, and I know she should be off of work by now."

"What about Emme?" James asked, though he had not waited to take his biscuit bite. "She was going to come too, wasn't she?"

"She has to work a bit late, but she's still planning to come. No rest for the Unspeakable," Lily replied.

"It sounds a bit scary when you phrase it like that."

"We should probably go on to the tree," she said, resting her biscuit against her mouth in what wasn't quite a nibble. "Sirius and Remus are just a stone's throw away; surely, they're there by now."

James slipped an arm around her shoulder, and when she turned to look at him, he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "It's okay if we walk slowly."

With a smile in her eyes, Lily nodded and leaned in. Together, they took one step after another.

* * *

 **Additional Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Applicable Hogwarts Prompts:**

Assignment #10, Muggle Music, Task 12 \- Write about someone anticipating something  
Insane House Challenge \- (word count) 600  
365 Day Challenge \- 113. (emotion) Love  
Advent Calendar, Day One, AUs \- Christmas Market  
Fortnightly Challenges, Winter Bucket List, Kiss Under the Mistletoe - (genre) Romance  
Writing Club, Disney Challenge, Beauty and the Beast, Lumiere \- C6. Write about someone on the light side of the  
war. Alt, write about someone funny.  
Writing Club, Cookie's Cooking Corner, Twix \- Include biscuits in your fic.  
Writing Club, Showtime, Rent, I'll Cover You \- 19. (genre) Romance  
Writing Club, Count Your Buttons \- O2. Scarf  
Writing Club, Lyric Alley, "Christmas Time" \- 8. Don't let the bells end  
Autumn Seasonal Challenges, Days of the Year, Sweetest Day \- Write unadulterated fluff  
Autumn Seasonal Challenges, Autumn Prompts \- (word) Scary  
Autumn Seasonal Challenges, Audrey's Dessert Challenge, Toppings, Fresh Fruit \- (action) Eating

Word Count \- 600


End file.
